David Trosko
|birthplace = Orange County, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2003-present |status = Active |agent = The Scarlet Abbey |website = David Trosko }}David Trosko (born August 9, 1986) is an American voice actor working for FUNimation Entertainment. Some of his major roles include Spain in the Hetalia series, Guren Ichinose in Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign, Kyōsuke Imadori in School Rumble, Present Mic in My Hero Academia, Saku Hagita in Orange and Gauche Adlai in Black Clover. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Nankai *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Tave (ep. 82), Additional Voices *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Tom (eps. 196-206), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Hayao Ichimonji, Spike (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Deliveryman (ep. 17), Senior Student (ep. 18) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Guard 1 (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Tom (ep. 21) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Crew (ep. 31) *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Male Voice (ep. 4), On-Looker (ep. 5), Father (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Kaby Melon, Young Precht Gaebolg, Bosco Slave Trader (ep. 1), Kunugi Passenger (eps. 5-6) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *''Gosick'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Tanaka (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Samuel, Additional Voices *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Samuel *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Semu (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Kaminaga, Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Present Mic (eps. 17-present), Additional Voices *''Orange'' (2016) - Saku Hagita *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Torrey Innis, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Gauche Adlai *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Kansuke Yamamoto (ep. 9) *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Souma (ep. 10) *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Yana (eps. 3 & 11), Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Young Boss (ep. 8), Bamboozle 8B (ep. 12) *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''One Piece: Heart of Gold'' (2016) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Mob Guy B *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Curve *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Rian Stoker External Links *David Trosko at the Internet Movie Database *David Trosko at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation